bloodlines_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
Middle Ages '''1502''' * [[Savannah Kingsley|Savannah ]] was born in Holland. '''1517''' * Savannah parents were burned to death after their were caught using magic. * Savannah ran away so the villagers won't catch her & kill her for being a witch. * Savannah goes to America. '''1519''' * Savannah was turned into a Vampire. '''1529''' * Savannah meets a 11 year old orphan girl name [[Davina Mitchell ]] * She takes Davina under her wing. '''1539''' * Savannah turns a 21 year old Davina Mitchell into a vampire. Davina was her first sire. 17th to 21st Century '''1739''' * [[Nate Morgan]] was born in America. '''1755''' * Nate got married. '''June 23rd 1757''' * Nate's oldest daughter [[Anisley Morganstern]] was born. '''January 8th''' '''1760''' * Nate's twins [[Giuseppe Morgan |Giuseppe Morganstern ]] & [[Elsie Morgan|Elsie Morganstern]] were born. '''January 26th 1763''' * Nate's youngest daughter [[Evie Morgan|Evie Morganstern]] were born. His wife died in child birth. '''January 8th 1766''' * For Elsie's 6th birthday Nate gives her a Teddy which she name Franky. '''February 1766''' * Nate meets Savannah.and they fall in love. '''January 1769''' * Nate & Savannah get engaged. '''June 23rd''' '''1769''' * For Anisley's 12th birthday Savannah gives her a necklace to protect her. '''September 10th 1769''' * Savannah turns Nate into a Vampire after he gets shot. * Savannah turns Nate into a Vampire a week before their were meant to get married. '''September 11th 1769''' * Nate out of thirst for blood kills Elsie & Evie. * Giuseppe & Anisley witness their dad feeding of their sisters making Giuseppe thinking all vampires are monsters. * Nate left his home only taking one thing. Elsie's teddy. * Savannah protected Anisley & Giuseppe by making a witch put a spell on them. knowing Nate was going home to see his kids. The witch said she is only strong enough to protect two of the children so Savannah chose to protect Anisley & Giuseppe. * Nate angry at Savannah for what she did to him. He tells her he never wants to see her ever again and out of Revenge he told Savannah he will killed any Vampire she's sire/turn. * Nate turns his humanity off for the next 50 years '''October 1769''' * Anisley & Giuseppe were adopted by two different families separating them from each other. They promise they will found each other again. '''1772''' * 15 year old Anisley was turned into a Vampire by Savannah out of Revenge for Nate leaving her. * After Anisley was turned she left her adopted family out of fear she will hurt them like her father did when he first turned.. '''`1726''' * Anisley is reunited with her brother after 7 years a part and Anisley lives with his adopted family. '''1729''' * Murders start to happen in New Orleans with bite marks on the neck. * Giuseppe realizes his sister still looks like she's 15 when she is meant to be 22. * Giuseppe founds out that Anisley is a vampire and been feeding of people. He told her to leave his family house and she is dead to him & he never wants to see her monsters face again. '''1789''' * Nate found out Savannah protected his Anisley & Giuseppe with a spell. * Him not knowning Giuseppe hates him & Anisley is a vampire herself swine to stay away from them for they own safety. * Nate joins Savannah in her journey to create a vampire family. '''1794''' * [[Enzo Whitmore]] was born in Rosenfield, North Carolina. '''1798''' * [[Finn W|Finn Whitmore]] was born in Rosenfield, North Carolina. '''January 1802''' * [[Elijah Whitmore]] was born in Rosenfield, North Carolina, '''May 1803''' * [[Ava Whitmore]] was born in Rosenfield, North Carolina. '''February 1808''' * [[Anna Whitmore]] was born in Rosenfield North Carolina. She is the youngest Whitmore child. '''October 1808''' * Nate & Savannah meet the Whitmore family including a 14 year old Enzo, 10 year old Finn, 6 year old Elijah, 5 year old Ava & 8 month old Anna. '''1816''' * Elijah, Enzo & Ava mom dies. It was reveal later she is a vampire. '''February 1819''' * Enzo, Elijah, Finn & Ava founds out what Savannah & Nate is and Enzo ask Savannah to turn them into vampires. * Savannah starts fooling around with Enzo. '''October 1819''' * Savannah & Nate turns Enzo, Finn, Elijah & Ava into vampires. * Savannah decides to leave Nate to teach the baby vampires while she travel the world. He also founds out she turn Anisley (His oldest daughter into a vampire) making Nate realize the monster she is. * Nate angry at Savannah teach the Whitmore siblings our to kill. '''1850''' * Enzo meets Davina & they fall in love. Davina joins Nate, Elijah & Ava in they killing spear. '''1852''' * [[Liliana Blackwood]] was born. '''1865''' * Elijah leaves Nate because he didn't want to be a killer anymore & Enzo left because he wanted to travel the world. '''1872''' * [[Faith Blackwood]] was born in Atlanta Georgia. '''1884''' * Enzo meets a witch name [[Liliana Blackwood]] & her 12 year old daughter [[Faith Blackwood]]. He name Lily after them in 2004. '''1974''' * [[Laura Taylor]] was born * [[Ryan Taylor]] was born * [[Axel Kingsley]] was Born * [[Sophie Kingsley]] was born. '''1989''' * [[Oakley Kingsley]] was born. '''1993''' * [[Matt Baker]] was born * [[Peyton Daniels]] was born Piper Kingsley to Axel & Sophia Kingsley. '''1994''' * [[Skye Taylor]] was born to Ryan & Laura Taylor '''1995''' * [[Carter Martin]] was born as Caleb Kingsley to Axel & Sophia Kingsley. '''1997''' * [[Kai Kingsley]] was born to Axel & Sophia Kingsley '''2000''' * Nate turns his humanity back on. '''March 2002''' * [[Kaylan Edwards]] was born * Nate is catches by doctor [[Ryan Taylor]] and tasted on. '''October 2003''' * The war against vampires & witches happen in New Orleans. * A vampire kills 14 year old [[Oakley Kingsley]] * [[Lexi Stein]] was born. * A witch in the Kingsley coven perform a spell on pregnant Sophie to make Lily into a super witch that has special powers to kill vampires. '''November 2003''' * [[A.J Davis]] was born. '''January 2004''' * [[Liv Baker]] was born. '''February 2004''' * [[Carson Taylor]] was born to Ryan & Laura Taylor,. * Twins [[Lily Taylor]] & [[Aria Hart]] was born has Lydia & Ariel Kingsley. '''April 2004''' * Enzo helps Sophie by giving Lily to Laura & Ryan. They agree to help them by giving baby Lily a normal life. * Nate compels Peyton, Carter & Kai to forget their family & them & their baby sister Aria was all adopted. * [[Emma Bennett]] was born '''November 2008''' * Twins [[Ezra Davis]] & [[Kenzie Davis]] are born. '''December 2008''' * [[Dylan Daniels]] was born to [[Peyton Daniels]]. '''January''' '''2009''' * A vampire is looking for Lily to kill her but Nate break out of his cell & save 5 year old Lily. * Nate tells Ryan & Laura he can protect Lily. * Laura & Ryan tells Skye, Carson, LIly & Addie that Nate is a family friend. * [[Addie Taylor]] was born to Ryan & Laura Taylor. '''February 2009''' * For Lily's 5th birthday Nate gives her Franky and tells her it once belong to someone very important to him being his daughter Elsie teddy. '''December 2009''' * [[Gracie Taylor]] is born to Laura & Ryan Taylor. '''2013''' * Kai joins Axel. '''May 2014''' * Peyton graduated college early., '''September 2014''' * Peyton starts medical school '''September 2016''' * Nate lost control and almost feed on Lily to death. * Nate gives Lily his blood when he realize what he done. * Laura tell Nate to leave and never come back and Nate decided it will be the best for Lily. * He left town for New York City. He turns his humanity off for guilt against hurting Lily. * He kills a whole bar of people and Enzo catches him in the act. '''2018''' * Nate turns his humanity back on. 2019 '''May 27th 2019''' * The Taylor's go to they lake house for summer. * Elijah returns home. '''May 28th 2019''' * Enzo kills Laura & Ryan, * Enzo returns to Rosenfield. '''May 29th 2019''' * Lily starts having nightmares about vampires. . '''June 2019''' * Peyton graduated medical school * A.J & Kaylan start dating. * Peyton moved to Rosenfield with her daughter [[Dylan Daniels|Dylan]] knowing her long lost sister Lily lives there and she gets a job as a nurse. '''August 2019''' * Skye becomes the kids legal guardian. '''September 12th 2019''' * First Day back at school. Lily & Carson starts their Sophomore year of high school. Addie starts the eighth grade & Gracie starts the fourth grade. * Elijah starts at Rosenfield high school. * Emma tells Lily she is psychic later revealing she's a witch * Lily & Elijah first met. * Matt starts teaching at Rosenfield high school as a History Teacher. * Addie & Enzo first met at the grill * Lily has her first vision after touching Elijah. * Lily asks Matt to found out information on her family. '''September 13th 2019''' * Skye & Matt first meet.at school * Lexi throws a back to school get together at the grave yard. * Lily was attack by Enzo. * Gracie start to get her witch powers. * It is reveal Matt is working with Axel Vye. * Emma & Lexi meets Enzo * Nate returns home. * Enzo turns Kaylan into a [[Vampire]]. '''September 14th 2019''' * Lily, Addie, Gracie & Carson discovered that Nate came home after three years. * Hadley & Finn come to town and learn that Nate is in town. They want revenge * Lily has a dinner party with Gracie, Liv, Enzo, Lexi, Elijah & Emma. * Addie meets Finn. * Kaylan gets out of hospital and took shots with Carter, A.,J & Carson. * Nate snaps Kaylan neck after he notice she's a newby vampire and take her back to the [[Whitmore Orphanage |Whitmore Orphanage]]. * Enzo kisses Lily but she tells him it is a dick move. * Elijah discover Emma is a witch & Gracie might be one. * Hadley, Finn & Parker catches Nate. * Nate tells Lily why he left when she's asleep. * Parker comes to town just in time to save Hadley's life. * After Elijah bate Lily's lip he decided for her own safety to leave town & to break up with her. '''September 19th 2019''' * Hadley, Finn & Parker are torturing Nate. '''September 20th 2019''' Hadley & Finn torture Nate for six days * After Lily is looking for Nate fearing he left again. Enzo founds him in a cellar and Nate tells him took him along enough and saying World War 1 Wonder Twins are back. * Lily meets Parker & they start a relationship. Lily is still upset with Elijah for breaking up with her. * Parker took her vervain necklace and compel her for information about Nate & Enzo.